Truth or Dare, Anyone?
by a muggle named Caity
Summary: ModernAU. Implied WE and JA. Elizabeth and Anamaria play a little round of Truth or Dare in their dormroom. Elizabeth reveals something that she never planned on telling anyone. Warning: light discussion of a sexual situation.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Elizabeth, Anamaria, or Will. Damn. Life's tough. Anyone have a helmet I could borrow?_

_A/N: I really don't know what possessed me to write this. But, I did. Oh, dear me. For kicks and giggles, I suppose. _

_Oh, and Bea – that whole "corrupting the minds of young children" thing is slowly lodging itself into my brain…. I blame you. xD_

--

**Truth or Dare, Anyone?**

"Okay, Elizabeth – true or dare?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her roommate. Why did she always get herself roped into this?

"Ana, don't you think we're a little too old to be playing these games?" Anamaria shook her head.

"Nope, not at all," she replied, smiling sweetly at her best friend. "Now, come on," she pressed, "just pick already."

Elizabeth sighed. She never liked playing these games; she found them to be immature and an absolute waste of her time. She was in college for Heaven's sakes; she knew that there was always some test she could be studying for instead of playing this ridiculous game. And yet she played it anyway.

"Elizabeth…." Ana whined, knowing that her roommate would do basically anything to shut her up.

"All right! Fine!" Elizabeth gave in, an exasperated groan escaping loudly from her throat.

"Great!" Ana immediately ceased her whining, replacing her faux frown with a smirk that Elizabeth knew all too well. Elizabeth rolled her eyes again.

"I guess I pick—" Elizabeth began, but was quickly cut off by her overly excited best friend.

"Wait! There's one rule that you have to follow," Ana told her seriously.

"And what's that?" Elizabeth asked bitingly.

"You only get one truth and one dare," Ana explained, leaning back on her bunk in their dorm room. "If you pick truth first, then you'll have to do a dare immediately thereafter."

"I don't care." Ana smirked wickedly at the look of pure exasperation on Elizabeth's face, laughing quietly to herself.

"Go on then," Ana encouraged her.

"Truth," Elizabeth chose less than enthusiastically. Ana's smirk only grew broader at Elizabeth's choice.

"What is the dirtiest thing you have ever done with William Turner?"

Elizabeth gaped at the question. That had been the one question she wasn't expecting. Well, this is Ana, she thought to herself sensibly. Oh, damn. I _should've_ expected this. "Wh-what? Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Because I'm your best friend in the whole entire world and I should know these things," she answered simply, casually playing with her nails.

"I am not answering that," Elizabeth told her defiantly. There's no way in Hell.

"You have to," Ana told her matter-of-factly as she sat up from her leaning position. "And besides, this goes both ways – you can ask me exactly the same question about Jack." Elizabeth scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"What if I don't want to know?" she asked, fruitlessly trying to block out the mental image she had of her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend doing God knows what. She liked Jack well enough, and loved her girl-on-girl chats with Ana, but there were some things that she preferred to be kept in the dark about. What Jack and Ana did with each other in their spare time was one of them.

"Then, you can always ask a different question. Duh." Ana rolled her eyes as she once again leaned back on her bunk. "Now," she began again, " answer the question."

"Um…" Elizabeth began, nervously playing with her fingers as she thought of what to say. Ana's going to think I'm a total hoe.

"Liz…" Ana interrupted the other girl's train of thought. "If you really don't want to talk about it, you don't have to; you know I'm just joshing you."

Elizabeth nodded, looking away from her friend. "I know you are, and I would answer you, but…" But, I don't want you to think I've totally lost my morals!

"Yeah?" Ana pressed her on.

"I'm…I'm just a little uncomfortable discussing it with you." Elizabeth faced Ana, but only found hurt on her friend's face. "Not just you!" Elizabeth quickly continued, "Anyone, really, but Will."

"Oh, I see," Ana said, giving Elizabeth a slight smile. "It's okay if you're not comfortable telling me; I don't mind."

A few moments of silence passed before Elizabeth rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated groan. "Fine, I'll tell you!"

"Oh, goody!" Ana shot up in her bunk, giving her best friend her undivided attention. "So… what'd you do?" Damn, that girl has the strongest powers of conviction than everyone I've ever met! Elizabeth thought, annoyed. She leaned over and whispered what she'd done in Anamaria's ear. "You gave Will a blow job!?" she squealed, completely shell-shocked.

Elizabeth immediately shushed her, covering her mouth fully with her hand. "Not so loud!"

"Oh, like anyone can hear us anyway," Ana mumbled against Elizabeth's hand, quickly shoving it away. "I seriously cannot believe that you, sweet, virginal Elizabeth Swann, gave polite, shy William Turner a—" Elizabeth hastily interrupted her.

"Stop saying that!" she said, blushing. "I've only done it once."

"So…" Ana began coyly, leaning back against her bunk "which one of you suggested this?"

Elizabeth continued to blush. "I did," she let out meekly.

"And Will actually let you?" Ana was intrigued. While she knew that neither Elizabeth or Will were very religious people, they had set certain boundaries for themselves, one of which being that they'd hold off having any kind of sex until they were married.

Elizabeth scoffed. "Well, obviously."

Ana rolled her eyes after a few seconds of complete silence. "Well…."

"Well, what?" Elizabeth asked expectantly.

"Details!" Ana exclaimed. "Girl, give me the details!"

Elizabeth gave her friend an affronted look. "You don't want to know the details."

"Not _those_ details," Ana remarked, shuddering. That was possibly the last thing she wanted to hear Elizabeth talk about. "The details on how you actually got Will to partake in such an act!"

"Well, I sort of cornered him on his way back to his dorm from his Political Science class one day and things just kind of…escalated from there," she admitted, turning scarlet. Elizabeth had almost thrown her standards out the window that day, she recalled. Or, as Will had liked to put it more mildly, they were "experimenting"; something that didn't object to their morals whatsoever. She could see where he'd arrive at that, but… Nah, she thought to herself, we'll just leave it at that.

"What ever happened to 'I'll never partake in any sexual acts until my wedding night', hmm?" Ana questioned Elizabeth with a smirk.

"Shut up," Elizabeth retorted, playfully throwing a pillow at Ana. "It's not like we had sex or anything, so my 'honor' is technically still intact. And," she continued hastily, cutting Ana before she could mock her for her lack of self-control, "all we did was 'experiment'".

"Po-ta-to, po-to-to, Lizzie dear; anyway you slice it, it's still sex, 'experiment' on both your parts or not," Ana said, throwing Elizabeth's pillow back at her.

"Can we just get back to the game?" Elizabeth asked eagerly, still blushing from their conversation. Perhaps Ana's right, she thought nervously. Oh, hung it all!

"Yes, yes," Ana replied, waving her hand through the air carelessly. "I guess it's my turn, aye?"

Elizabeth nodded, ready to dish out her 'revenge' on her best friend. "Okay," she began, "truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ana chose without hesitation. At least with a dare, she knew Elizabeth couldn't get her back verbally, for also knew that that was exactly what Elizabeth was planning on doing. "And make sure you pick something totally insane!"

Elizabeth smirked slyly. "Oh, I think I have something in mind..."

--

_A/N: Lame, yes, but write it, I did. Feel free to leave me reviews letting me know how stupid you thought it was. I could use a good laugh tonight._


End file.
